


“Baby Girl”—Crossdressing Revali (Nsfw)

by Pan_Senpai



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, Male implied reader, Other, Reader has a Penis, Revali questions his life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:18:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pan_Senpai/pseuds/Pan_Senpai
Summary: S/O finds Revali in something a bit more...Unusual for him.





	“Baby Girl”—Crossdressing Revali (Nsfw)

“I, I-I-I-I,” Revali squawked, stunned. “I-I-I-I-I—”

“Look pretty damn good, don'cha?” S/O murmured, rubbing Revali’s beak. “What’s a pretty thing like you doing all alone?”

Revali didn’t know if he wanted to preen or run. This wasn’t what he meant to happen. He didn’t mean for this at all. This had to all be a big misunderstanding, that was it. S/O just happened to walk in at the wrong moment and came off with the wrong idea.

This was all supposed to just be an experiment.

Revali had found the skirt at a shop. It looked pretty, a soft, sweet pink with frills and embroiders. It was entrancing. “That looks gorgeous,” S/O had said over his shoulder before walking over to other wares. An offhand comment, but it’d hung in Revali’s mind. He’s been left standing there, staring at the thing brainlessly.

“Guaranteed to drive a lover wild,” the trader mentioned, gesturing to the skirt with a flourish.

“I’m a boy!” protested Revali through a gritted beak. He took a moment to unclench his jaw.

“No law against it, friend,” the trader pointed out. “Buy it. The way your honey was lookin’ at it, you won’t regret a single gem.”

“I can’t do that!” Revali argued. “I'm—I'm—I'm—”

“The prettiest thing this side of Hyrule and unrecognized for it?” the trader interrupted.

That was it. Revali didn’t know why, but now he had to have it. “I’ll take the whole outfit,” he spat as he shoved a fistful of rupees into the man’s face, but his voice didn’t have any force behind it.

That was how he’d ended up trying on the skirt, with matching thigh-highs and panties. He’d found a pretty pink flower on the way home, and snatched it up. Now it rested in the feathers behind his ear. He’d managed to conceal his little purchase from S/O, but now they were right behind him, and Revali had no idea what to say.

“I-I-I wanted…” he stammered. “I wa-wanted to be…”

“To be pretty?” S/O suggested. Revali nodded. His heart jumped into his throat as he looked at his profile in the mirror.

“Y-yes. I wanted to look pretty…for you…and also for me.” Revali shook his head, trying to clear it up. “I wanted to feel pretty. I felt like feeling—” the Rito almost choked—"girly.“

“Aww, baby,” S/O crooned as they pressed a kiss onto his beak. “You’re the prettiest girl in the world.” Revali couldn’t fight back a smile, nuzzling back against S/O’s cheek. S/O reached under his skirt, groping at his crotch.

“A-ha, what’s this?” S/O flipped up Revali’s skirt to reveal a dark spot on his bulging panties. “You’re all wet, baby girl!”

“I-I-I was…” Revali stammered.

“Looking at yourself in the mirror?” S/O asked. Revali nodded. “Now baby girl, who wouldn’t get all hot and bothered at that? How about you turn around, show me everything you’ve got under that cute little skirt.”

Revali swallowed and turned while S/O lifted the back of his skirt to expose his buns. A hand pinched his rump. “Would ya’ look at that.” S/O commented as Revali failed to stifle a moan. “Look at that sweet little butt.”

“Stick that butt out, lemme really get a good look at it.” S/O said, rubbing at Revali’s rump. Revali bent over, bracing himself against the wall. “Yeah, fuck, that’s good.” S/O said through a long, drawn-out breath.

A cool glass bottle was pressed into his fingers. “Why don’t you pull those cute panties down a little bit, show me how you play with yourself, okay?” S/O said. “I wanna watch you.”

Revali nodded, slowly pushing down first one side of the panties, and then the other, to expose his rear. He spread his legs, and trailed a lube-coated finger down between his asscheeks. “Ohh,” he moaned as he massaged his entrance. “Fuck yeah, baby girl,” S/O crooned behind him. “Love hearing you fall apart. Love watching you pleasure yourself.”

Once he’d relaxed enough, he pushed in a finger, then a second, scissoring them to stretch himself out. Once he’d reached three, he started moaning S/O’s name. He heard their breath catch.“Need you…” Revali whimpered. “Need you to fuck me…”

“I’m a comin’ baby girl, I’m a comin’.” S/O grunts. They slot theirself behind Revali and thrust into him, fiercely jackhammering into him. Revali squeals and moans as the sensations build.

Soon, Revali crests, coming with a mewl of “Goddess, yes—fuck!” He can hear S/O finish not long afterwards.

“You’re the best there is, honey,” S/O murmurs, kissing his neck.

Revali already knows.

**Author's Note:**

> So one of my good friends demanded I post this on AO3 Hhhhh 
> 
> Originally from my tumblr zora-kingdom-imagines (no longer running, but I still own it.)


End file.
